See Me Even Just For Once
by pinkberry
Summary: [COMPLETE] Athrun, cursed with a hideous look, is hopelessly in love with a school heartthrob. Cagalli, his best friend, has always been there for him even if it hurts the fact that she’s nothing to him. [AC] [4shot fic]
1. Folly

_Summary: Athrun, cursed with a hideous look, is hopelessly in love with a school heartthrob. Cagalli, his best friend, has always been there for him even if it hurts the fact that she's nothing to him. AC 3-shot fic_

* * *

**See Me Even Just For Once  
**_by  
__pinkberry_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Folly_

"Open your locker now!"

"Faster! Let's see what your secret admirer has placed there this time."

"Okay! Okay! Jus a sec." A girl with long pink hair tiptoed as she excitedly reached the lock of her locker. She began rotating its numbered wheels until it opened. She was Mia Campbell, declared as one of the prettiest and most talented gals in their school. No wonder why she was made a certified heartthrob no matter how badly her attitude stinks. Actually, as of now she already had a total of forty nine boyfriends and right now, since she was currently available, her new target for the fiftieth spot was none other than her SA.

As she opened the door of her locker, Mia saw something that almost melted her heart.

She carefully lifted it and showed it to her friends.

"Guys, look! This teddy is just so cute!" Mia showed her friends a pink cuddly bear holding a pink rose and an envelope attached to it.

"Wow Mia… your secret admirer is really sweet! He never runs out of surprises for you everyday."

"For sure this guy is as beautiful as the things he's giving you."

Mia couldn't help blushing. It wasn't her first time to receive such gifts. Of course she had her previous boyfriends giving her much expensive than those but this guy was really different. He didn't just only give her gifts but also he never forgot to include heartwarming letters or poems with it.

"How I wish I could meet him soon!"

**XXX**

"Did you just see her reaction, Cagalli? I bet she's starting to fall in love with me!" A guy with a monster-looking face said dreamily. He was tall. He had a pleasing shoulder-length blue hair and striking green eyes. In fact he could be finely gorgeous if not for his dark scarred-face and the dreadful bumps on his cheeks.

"Ehem… Correction! Mia's not falling for Mr. Athrun Zala but for her secret admirer who _seems_ to be so handsome in her eyes."

"I guess you're right there, Cagalli. How come I think that someone like her will fall for the school's outcast, loser and beast? Of course she'll never…"

Cagalli felt sorry for what she had just said. She hated seeing her best friend downing his self but seeing him tailing Mia was much worse for her. Cagalli just didn't get what made Athrun attracted to Mia okay she maybe talented and beautiful but everyone knew how alarmingly high her self-esteem. My! She thought she was a goddess. She also believed that she wasn't worth socializing with people who were inferior to her. And what confused Cagalli most was even how painful Mia's insults to Athrun's appearance were; her best friend still admired or worse… _worshipped_ her.

"Hey! Don't say that! Besides who wouldn't fall for someone so surprising, so sweet and so intelligent like you! And also don't ever call yourself a beast again. Athrun, believe me you have the charms… you're tall, and you have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

"Yeah right, Cags. Of course I'm the most handsome guy in my best friend's blinded eyes." Athrun said sarcastically.

"Athrun! I'm telling you the truth. Just imagine yourself without those scars and bumps on your face. For sure once that happened all the girls in this school would flock here around you. And I wonder if you'll still gonna notice me after that." Cagalli looked down as if she was hurt.

"Haha! Don't get easily jealous, Cags! Of course I'll always be here with you because that would never happen, you know." Athrun continued to laugh at Cagalli.

"Yehey! I made him laugh! You see, Athrun, it's not that hard to laugh. All you need to do is think of other light things!"

"Oh Cagalli how can you brighten my mood so easily?"

"Of course that's a magic only your best friend can do!" Cagalli beamed at Athrun and followed him as he stood.

"Yeah you're right! Come on let's go to our next class!"

**XXX **

After their class, Cagalli and Athrun went at the cafeteria for lunch. The whole place was crowded and all tables were occupied so Athrun and Cagalli just decided to have their lunch at the school garden.

"Cagalli, I need to buy a drink just wait for me there okay?"

"Hurry up if you still want to have some of my delicious lunch today!" Cagalli smiled invitingly as she waved her lunch bag at Athrun. Athrun nodded at her. She walked towards the door. When she went out she saw Mia and her friends approaching the cafeteria.

'_For sure, right now Athrun is happy' _Cagalli inwardly thought as she saw them entered.

**XXX**

At the school's garden, Cagalli sat at a stone table where she and Athrun usually ate whenever the cafeteria always got occupied or whenever they want to be at peace. For sure this place would be one of the most memorable spots Cagalli would never forget once she graduated from High School.

Cagalli opened her lunch bag. She placed outside everything that bag contained and suddenly she noticed something was missing.

"Oh! Dad forgot the spoon and fork again."

Cagalli went back to the cafeteria to borrow some utensils. But as she entered, a scene not pleasing to her eyes welcomed her.

"You idiot! Look what you've done to me!" Mia's shout was heard across the hall. A portion of her pink hair along with her face turned to brown. While another portion of her blouse and skirt was also covered with the chocolate drink that splattered to her a minute ago. And it seemed like it was Athrun of all people was the one who made her that furious.

"I--I'm so-sorry I-I didn't se-e you coming if you want I'll just clean it." Athrun tried to clean her hair with his handkerchief but Mia snapped him off.

"Don't you dare touch me, you ugly monster!" Mia flashed him a deathly glare which caused Athrun to feel an unexplainable awful jolt.

He remained frozen.

"And who do you think would want to touch you huh, you slutty bitch!" Cagalli spat unable to take Mia's ridiculousness towards Athrun. "Know what? That chocolate on your ugly face is barely enough! For your bitchiness still deserves another one!" With that Cagalli grabbed the chocolate drink of one student beside her and threw it flatly on Mia's face.

The whole cafeteria burst in laughter as they saw Mia's disconcerted face soaked in ice-cold chocolate drink. Even her friends weren't able to help her for they really couldn't fight the urge to laugh.

Cagalli immediately grabbed Athrun's wrist and dragged him to the school garden.

'_You bitch, I'll make it sure that you will pay all these' _Mia cursed and immediately went out.

**XXX**

"Cagalli, why did you do that to her?" Athrun said coldly, his body stiff from the way he was seated and his unfaltering eyes never leaving Cagalli's.

"Because she deserved it," She averted her eyes from his indifferent glare. She moved uncomfortably on the stone chair and began preparing her meal.

"You just made Mia loathe me even more." Athrun's eyes were still piercing through Cagalli. It was the first time he felt so much hate towards her.

"What are you trying to point out here, Athrun?" Cagalli, not able to take Athrun's foolishness, returned his glare with equal intensity.

"You embarrassed her in front of those students and I hate you for what you did."

Cagalli couldn't believe what she was hearing. After all she had done for him; her best friend hated her just because she humiliated Mia and worse she just did it because she wanted to get even after what Mia did to him. Cagalli couldn't help but feel a slight spasm on her chest.

"So you're telling me that I should've just stand there and watched her humiliate you instead? Athrun, don't be so numb. Don't make her degrade you in front of them. Don't make yourself be crushed like that! Who is she to do you those things, anyway?"

"I love her. I know you wouldn't understand why I'm being a fool over her because all your life you still haven't been in love. But whatever you say Cagalli, I don't care for I will still love her. I love her for her whole being. I don't care if she insults me. I don't care is she doesn't like me. What's important is I love her and that's all I need to know to continue loving her." Athrun stood up from his seat and turned his back to her. "And… before I end this, Cagalli, I want to tell you two important things: I don't need anyone's help. And I know how to stand on my own." With that Athrun left Cagalli alone.

'_You're an idiot, Athrun! Still haven't been in love, huh? Who are you to tell that?! Yes… we maybe best of friends but you don't know the real me! You don't even know what I feel for you! For all these years all you think is Mia. All you care about is Mia. Your world revolves around her. Even if how many times she drives you away all you still see is her. While me I've always been here for you but you can't even give me just a short glance. You don't care about me… you don't even need me! I've done everything but I still remained nothing to you. Tell me Athrun, why can you not see me even just for once…?'_

And as much as Cagalli hated it, tears began flowing down her cheeks.

--_To be continued--_

* * *

_pinkberry _ü


	2. Deception

_**Chapter 2: Deception**_

"What!! You mean that monstrous brute Athrun and Mia are now officially in a relationship?" One of Mia's friends said, establishing each and every word that registered on her mind.

"Yes and Mia was the one who personally confirmed it to me this morning."

"I still don't believe you! You see this is absurd! I mean, as we know, Mia hates Athrun so much. Just seeing that guy's face makes her wanna puke. And now she's telling us that she was easily got hooked like that! My! What's happening in this world?!"

"Yeah and you know what? Mia just recently caught her secret admirer in the act placing another present in her locker! And guess who she saw?"

"Oh no! Don't you tell me it was Athrun!" She shrieked, nearly threatening the life of her friend just to say she was wrong.

"Um… yeah! And according to Mia that's the reason why when Athrun asked her if she could be his girlfriend, Mia without any hesitations accepted it."

"No! No! NO! I know our friend so well. I know that Mia would surely die first before she could come in contact with that guy. I'm not sure but maybe Mia's trying to hide something from us."

**XXX**

Cagalli walked mindlessly along the foreign corridor of their school. Everything and everyone around her seemed so unfamiliar. She was like walking in the cold dark space of nothingness. She was _alone_. No one knew her and no one cared for her. She didn't know what to do. Her mind couldn't register anything, she was at a lost since the time she heard the news about Mia and Athrun. She wanted to talk to Athrun. She wanted to punch him to make him feel how much she loathed him for dumping their friendship just like that. She wanted to drown him with all the emotions that were over flowing in her. She wanted to tell her real feelings for him just to let him know at least. Even if she knew that everything would still be the same… that for him she would still be _nothing_.

Suddenly Cagalli froze when she saw Athrun and Mia walking towards her. Mia's arms clung at Athrun's and it appeared that Athrun still felt uncomfortable with it but he was happy nonetheless.

As they approached her, Cagalli involuntarily muttered Athrun's name enough to make them hear it and stop.

"Um… Hi, Athrun." She repeated making the air around them grew colder.

Cagalli looked at Athrun and waited for him to speak but as she waited she noticed that her best friend couldn't say anything or even look at her.

Cagalli was about to end the tension when Mia spoke.

"Cagalli, that's your name right? I think it's obvious that your best friend or rather your former best friend doesn't want to talk to you and-" Mia snapped when Athrun interrupted her.

"Let's just go, Mia." Athrun said in a cold manner. With that, Mia flashed a mocking smile at Cagalli and even wrapped her arms around Athrun tighter as they walked past Cagalli.

Cagalli was dumbfounded. Mia was such a git. She wanted to slap her, punch her, kick her, or remove all the hair strands on her scalp just to tear her devious arms away from her best friend. But actually, Mia was the least of Cagalli's concern. She was worried of course about Athrun. She didn't know what exactly happened to him but she could feel that something was wrong and it hurt her whenever she saw him acted so coldly to her.

**XXX**

Two weeks have past and Athrun's affection for Mia became more intimate. It was now Athrun who did more of the talking and Mia seemed so uninterested and annoyed to him. But when Mia and Athrun met Cagalli in their way Mia just became so hyper and began doing all the flirtatious stuffs girls do around a guy. And the same thing goes, Cagalli got annoyed to her, cursed her until Cagalli's hate-O-meter nearly reached its limit.

Cagalli hated Mia she knew she was up to something and she's using Athrun for it. Of course it was obvious that Mia wasn't serious to Athrun and their relationship. She was merely toying her best friend and Cagalli will find a way to know what exactly Mia's intentions were even if it would involve threatening Mia's life with a knife.

**XXX**

One afternoon, Athrun went to Mia's classroom to fetch her. Everything was so quiet that time since almost all students already headed for their way home. But as Athrun entered her classroom, he saw Mia and another purple-haired guy having an intimate kissing session. Almost everything around Athrun darkened that all his mind could focus was the two figures on that dark corner.

Athrun advanced fast to them making them startled as they heard the loud banging of chairs made by Athrun.

"Athrun, what are you doing here?" Mia said in an irritating voice.

Athrun ignored her and immediately grabbed the collar of the other guy and blew a fist on his nose sending him flying on the other wall. The guy was so frightened as he stared up at the fuming Athrun who was about to strike him again. Without a word the guy stood up, and cowardly dashed towards the door and left.

"Hey! Yuuna…" Mia was about to protest but Yuuna, the said name of the guy, disappeared in a flash. Mia turned his attention to Athrun.

"Are you now happy with what you did?! You see you hurt the guy…!" Mia snarled, her blue eyes flaring.

"Mia, I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me…" Athrun was about to hug Mia to ask her forgiveness when she snapped him off.

"Don't! Starting from now don't you ever touch me or go near me again!" Mia said as she backed away from Athrun, her eyes showing disgust. "And starting from now I'm ending whatever relationship we have now! Do you understand?"

"But Mia… is it because I'm becoming over possessive? I know that's it! But I promise I'll change that attitude now! This time I'll give you more space…" Athrun said desperately.

"What attitude? Dude, it's your face you know! Try to change that and I might still even consider you as my boyfriend." Mia said teasingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Athrun, are you numb not to feel that I'm just playing you around? You know what? You really didn't become my boyfriend. You just became one of my toys… one of my ugly toys. I'm sorry but I just did this because I wanted to make your friend, Cagalli, jealous. Haven't you ever wonder why I asked you to stay away from her? I did that because I wanted your attention drawn away from her. And since you're her best friend that would surely hurt her, right? I just wanted to take revenge for the humiliation she made to me at the cafeteria. And I think what I did now inflicted her twice the pain. Well I guess that's it. This game is over." With that Mia left a dumbfounded Athrun on that dark corner of the room.

**XXX **

"Cagalli, have you heard what happened to Athrun?" A brown-haired girl asked Cagalli, concernedly.

"Yeah… Mir," Cagalli answered weakly, her eyes indicated that she had just cried. "Athrun's parents called me this morning and told me that he was gravely hit by a car on his way to his grandfather's house yesterday. I still didn't know the exact details but right now Athrun's parents were on their way to the hospital where the owner of the car brought Athrun."

Mir looked at Cagalli as she limply walked towards her locker to get her things. She had never imagined seeing Cagalli who has always been a strong person appeared so weak and fragile. Mir knew how it hurts for Cagalli since she and Athrun hadn't still been in good terms. Suddenly, Mir noticed Cagalli collapsed on the floor and burst out crying.

"Cagalli, what's the matter?" Mir asked while she tried comforting Cagalli as she caressed her back gently.

Cagalli continued crying and Mir noticed a paper she was holding on her right hand.

"Mir, Athrun gave me a letter before he left. He told me his sorry for everything… his sorry for not seeing my worth and for choosing his foolish love over our friendship. He wanted to make up for all his shortcomings. But before that he told me that first he has to go to a place where he could discover and know his real self more. And he promised me that when he comes back everything would be alright! But, Mir, how will he fulfill his promise if right now his hovering between life and death? "

"Cagalli, stay strong for Athrun. I know he's going to make it. He's not going to die. Of course he has to come back because you and Athrun still have so many things to settle."

**XXX**

Two months passed and still Cagalli hadn't heard any news about Athrun. She tried to contact his mom but the number was no longer used by her. Cagalli went to Athrun's house every time she had the chance to check if they had already gone home but the house remained dark and unoccupied. She no longer had any contacts with them and even the school didn't acquire any news about Athrun. For those two months, rumor had spread that Athrun was already dead and that his parents migrated to settle in a place where they could live peacefully while waiting for death to bring them closer again to their son. But for Cagalli each day that passed was just another day to hope that there will come a time that her best friend will come back for her.

"Good morning class," Ms. Dowly, the class adviser, greeted as she entered the room.

The whole class greeted her and went back on their seats.

"I'm sure all of you now are excited to meet your new classmate." The teacher said,

All the students began chatting and everyone seemed so excited to meet the new student. Except for Cagalli who seemed so uninterested about it, and much worse it seemed that she didn't even have any idea that they're going to have a new classmate.

"Mir, what's Ms. Dowly saying?" Cagalli asked, still clueless about the happenings.

"Haven't you heard about our new classmate? Cagalli, you are kidding right? I mean he's the hottest topic in every corners of this school! How come!"

Suddenly Ms. Dowly already called the new comer to introduce his self in front. Everyone quietly watched him as he entered. He walked so gracefully and so confidently. He was also tall and has a delightfully masculine-built figure. His silky blue-black hair swayed softly in his every move. The pearly skin of his face perfectly contrasted the dark hue of his hair. And the most stunning of all was his shining emerald orbs that were radiating an unfathomable charm. As he continued walking towards the center, envious and enchanted eyes began perceiving him from head to toe. The whole class began murmuring, some girls were squealing, some were flirtatiously winking, and some were even screaming out of delight.

"Guys, you're all wrong he's not handsome! He's beyond being handsome!"

"I heard that he's a genius!"

"My! He hasn't only had the looks but also brains! He's oh so perfect!"

"Okay girls! Let him introduce himself first alright?" Ms. Dowly interrupted.

Then everyone kept quiet as the new comer stepped forward.

"Good morning everyone it's nice to have you all as my new classmate. I am A—" Suddenly his deep voice was interrupted by a high pitch voice that came out of nowhere.

"ATHRUN!!"

The whole class turned their heads towards the person who caused such disturbance. There they saw Cagalli standing in an awkward manner her eyes were so big that looked like she just awakened from a dream. Her expression was a combination of delight, astonishment and yearning. She can't believe what she was seeing right in front of her. _'His blue hair, those green eyes and the height… he is a complete resemblance of Athrun. But NO not just a resemblance he is really Athrun! He is Athrun and this time without the bumps and scars that covered his face. Athrun isn't dead and he came back for me! Of course he promised me he will.' _

--_To be continued--_

* * *

_pinkberry _ü


	3. Revelations

_****__****_

Chapter 3: Revelations

"ATHRUN!!"

Cagalli, without any further thinking, ran immediately towards the still guy standing in front. She warmly welcomed him by wrapping her hands around his waist. Almost everything around her suddenly disappeared and was instantly replaced by a beautiful paradise-like place. She couldn't believe everything that was happening but she didn't care because all that was important to her was that Athrun finally came back to her.

"Athrun, what the hell happened to you? For two months how come you haven't even informed me about anything! You should have at least called me just to let me know you're still alive! Not by appearing here suddenly and surprising all of us with your new make over! You almost drive me mad thinking whether you're still alive or not! You're really selfish, Athrun! All you care about is yourself you didn't even consider my feelings! You didn't know how terrible each day passed without you here with me! You didn't know how afraid I am that I might not be able to tell you the truth! The truth about what I really feel for you! Athrun, I love you so much! I love you more than just a friend! Don't speak, Athrun! I don't care what you say! I don't care if you laugh at me what's important is finally I've told you the truth!" Cagalli, unable to hide her overflowing emotions, sobbed and began thumping the guy's chest hardly.

After all the confessions, shouting, and crying that she made, Cagalli was finally and thankfully back in reality. She remembered that she was not in some private place but rather inside her classroom where all her classmates and teacher gathered. After noticing the awkward silence she was beginning to feel, Cagalli slowly turned her head to look back at her classmates, her arms still wrapped around the guy's waste. Then she looked up at the post-like guy she was clung to.

"Athrun, why don't you speak up!" Cagalli immediately removed her arms at him. She could feel the blush slowly creeping at her cheeks.

"Cagalli, are you now okay?" Cagalli turned her attention to Ms. Dowly who was standing beside 'Athrun'. Suddenly, she became so puzzled with all that was happening around her.

"I'm sorry, Cagalli, but he's not your best friend Athrun." Ms. Dowly said finally… well after all those attempts to interrupt Cagalli's tirade.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli said her face began heating as well.

"I'm sorry but my name's Alex… I'm Alex Dino if you won't mind." Alex, who was about to burst in laughter, said.

After a long moment of silence, the whole class of Ms. Dowly suddenly exploded with laughter. Everyone couldn't help but to laugh, even Ms. Dowly and the newcomer Alex. Cagalli felt her body slowly disintegrating into itsy-bitsy pieces. Well who wouldn't get embarrassed after screaming, crying, hugging, confessing your feelings for someone and even shouting 'I love you' two times in front of the class and then after that you'd just find out that he wasn't the person you intend to drive all your emotions to. Well it can't be helped 'what's done is done'.

**XXX**

Days passed and Alex's popularity around the whole school had grown steadily fast. Almost all girls and some maybe-guys from the elementary division, high school division and faculty (okay save for the innocent preschoolers) had been completely captivated by these guy's charms, wit, and abilities. He had easily made his way to the school's top society earning real cool friends and envious friends in the process. Of course he didn't care about the latter.

"Uhm… hi Aaahhlex! I heard you're new here! By the way I'm Mia Campbell if you wouldn't mind to know, ah I'm single… never been touched and never been kissed. If you want, since you're a newbie I would eagerly and willingly help you familiarize yourself around here. For sure you wouldn't let this opportunity- blah blah blah!" The blue-haired guy annoyingly stared at Mia whose arms were tightly wrapped around his body and continuously purring nonsense to him.

And oh yes they were at the lobby and a lot of people could see it, mostly girls who were impatiently waiting for their turn to introduce their selves to him.

Suddenly Cagalli passed by unaware of the unusual rise of temperature generated by the glaring and swearing made by the girls who hated Mia's forwardness towards their Athrun… yeah they were all claiming Athrun as theirs.

"Hey Cagalli!" Mia called. She walked towards Cagalli as she dragged Alex with her, Mia's hand tightly clasped on his. "So how are you and your lovey-dovey Athrun going? I heard that you told in front of Ms. Dowly's class how much you've secretly liked your best friend, huh? I'm sorry if I got in your way before but now if ever… well if ever he comes back I'm giving him to you freely! Anyways I've dumped him already so now you're really free to have him as your own! Haha I'm so kind right, Cags? Haha! And well as you can see I have Ale- eh… wha-" Mia was about to rub her cheeks on Alex arm but before she could take any advances, Alex tore her arms away from him making Mia trip a little.

Cagalli smirked at her and without a word left the two together.

"Mia, if you would excuse me I still have something important to do." The guy pushed Mia aside as if she was an object that suddenly blocked his way.

"But-"Mia was about to protest but it was useless because he didn't mind her anymore. Alex walked away without having another glance at the girl.

**XXX**

Cagalli was alone on of the stone chairs at the garden where she used to hangout with Athrun. Since the day Athrun was gone Cagalli always went there every time she wanted to be alone. For Cagalli this was somehow a way where she could remember those happy, sad and even the quiet times she and Athrun had.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Suddenly someone appeared at her back and covered her eyes with two hands.

"Athrun!" Cagalli immediately turned to look the person at her back. She thought he was Athrun because her best friend always surprised her by doing that.

"You always call me that name!"

"Oh it's you Alex. What do you want?" Cagalli stated coldly, somehow she developed a hate to him because of the resemblance he and Athrun had.

"I heard that this Athrun-guy was a friend of yours." Alex said ignoring her coldness to him.

"Not friend but best friend." Cagalli corrected.

"Okay! Well why not just tell me something about him? Do I really look like him!?"

"Hmm…" Cagalli examined Alex's physical features and said, "More handsome indeed!"

"ME!" Alex said flattered.

"No. I'm talking about my best friend." Cagalli said in a mocking way then turned away from him.

"Oh Cagalli why do you have to treat me so awful? Is it still because of the embarrassment you got when I first came into your class?"

"No." Cagalli said firmly.

"Or is it because I reminded you of your best friend? Cagalli, you know I really want us to become friends. Besides if that's really the reason I guess it's not my fault right? Please Cagalli I just want to know you more. You're really such an interesting girl for me haha"

"Okay, okay! Stop making my head big. You just want to make friends, right?"

"So you mean we're friends!"

"Yeah"

Alex happily rejoiced with his newly found friend. Cagalli, on other hand, found the situation she's in now odd. Somehow she found it similar with how she and Athrun became friends. Though the talking might be different, the way she first treated Athrun coldly and how her best friend forced her to be friends with him by also saying that he wanted to know her more was the same.

**XXX**

For each day that passed Alex and Cagalli became even closer with each other. Despite of Mia's and okay not only Mia but also other girls' constant flirting with him, Alex somehow lucky to always find a way to ran away from them. He's always seen with Cagalli that's why a lot of his fan girls and some of his fan boys were contemptuously plotting the wipe out of her existence but of course our great Cagalli Yula Athha wasn't someone to get easily affected with those.

Alex joined Cagalli in everything she did like he was really Athrun, her best friend. Though Cagalli admitted that with Alex's presence, her yearning for Athrun somehow decreased and she became happier. Alex, on the other hand gradually developed a much deeper feelings for Cagalli. Of course Cagalli wasn't aware of it or maybe she was too blinded because of the feelings she still have for her best friend.

One afternoon Alex joined Cagalli on her way home and he let out all his feelings for her.

"Cagalli, what do you think of you and me?" He said while walking with her along the sidewalk.

"What? Of course we're friends! Actually I didn't expect that we would become so close that fast! You know sometimes I have this feeling that I'm already with my best friend!"

"Really… Um Cags, do you still remember the time when you confessed to me your feelings for your best friend?"

"Alex! Why do you have to remind me of that! GRR! You know what? I wasn't thinking about that anymore! That's the most embarrassing thing that happened to me!"

"Haha I'm sorry! But, Cagalli, tell me the truth do you still love him up to now?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Cagalli, I don't mean to harm our friendship but I hate it when you just see me as a friend…"

Alex eyes were down-cast on the concrete platform beneath them.

"What do you mean?" Cagalli suddenly became confused as to where their conversation were heading to.

"Cagalli, I'm in love with you." He said his eyes piercing through Cagalli's eyes.

"But-"Cagalli's heart suddenly pumped wildly. She hadn't expected him to say those things.

"Cagalli, can you be my girlfriend?"

Cagalli averted her eyes away from Alex's. She couldn't take to see whatever pain she might inflict on him. "Alex I'm sorry but until now I'm still not over with the feelings I have for my best friend. And for each day that passed how I tried hard to forget him but he still keeps on occupying my mind and my heart. I don't really know what's going on me but he was the only person who had me feel this way. Alex, I don't mean to hurt you but I really can't return the kind of love you're offering me. I'm sorry but no one could ever replace Athrun in my heart. And until know I'm still hoping that someday he will come back for me…"

Cagalli tried to peek at Alex's eyes only to see the thing that she was dreading to see- his tears. Alex walked away from her. Cagalli tried to talk to him but Alex left him without any word.

**XXX**

The next afternoon almost everyone in the school was already talking about the upcoming Beauty and the Beast Play of the English Club. The club always had a yearly presentation of different plays which no doubt almost all became a hit. As they saw Alex entered the room everyone began gathering around him just to shake hands with him.

"Alex! Congratulations!"

"You've made it dude! We all know you're the one qualified for the lead role!"

"We're looking forward for this play, Alex. We all know that this will be a great success!"

"Guys wait, wait I don't get it. What do you mean lead role?" Alex said, puzzled.

"Alex you'll be the one playing the role of Beast! A lot of other students auditioned for this role too even the expert ones but you were able to beat them all. For sure this play would gain you popularity among the girls. Dude, how I hope I was in your position." A guy said from behind.

"Good afternoon class!" Suddenly a black-haired teacher appeared on the doorway. All of the students went back to their chairs as soon as they heard the fluent and suave voice of their English teacher.

The students greeted him back and sat back on their seats.

"I assumed that all of you now have heard about our upcoming presentation for the English Week celebration. It will be another busy schedule for all of us here so I hope everyone will do their tasks accordingly. And now for the Beauty and the Beast play, Mr. Alex Dino I suppose your classmates have already told you that you'll be the one who will play for the role Beast."

Mr. Berge, the English teacher and also the director of the play looked at Alex with his eyes sparkling. If one hadn't known this teacher was a homosexual maybe it was one of the reasons why Alex had it easily qualified for the lead role. Well anyway, Alex just acknowledged him with a nod.

"Very good. Well anyway I see no problem in you since I can see your potential. Okay I want to inform you that all actors, actresses, staffs and crews in this class have a scheduled meeting today at the theater. It will be after your dismissal so no one's going to be late."

Then the English teacher's class followed until it was already dismissal time.

**XXX**

Alex headed his way towards the theater with some of his friends who also had their own assignments in the play.

The meeting proceeded where in the director and the assistant director did most of the talking. The meeting was short and brief; every one on that meeting already had their own assignments and roles for the play. And each committee had already assigned one leader to facilitate all they had to do. Since almost everything was in order, all of them were given an early dismissal.

"Alex!" suddenly Mr. Berge came hurrying up towards Alex who was about to go home.

"Yes, sir?"

"Alex, the assistant director and I still haven't appointed anyone to play for the role Beauty. Though we already have chosen 5 ladies who are capable to play the role, we still want to know your opinion about them. Yes you're the one to choose who among them would play Beauty. We're actually doing this because we want your leading lady to be someone you can work with comfortably. Someone among the five you're already close with or have at least acquainted with. Because Alex as you know, there will be an intimate kissing scene at the end of the play that's why we want you to choose your own partner so we can have the kissing scene look naturally. Do you understand me? Okay that's good. By the way here are the pictures." Mr. Berge handed Alex the 5 pictures of beautiful young ladies. All of them already had a background in working in theater. And each of them had always played the lead role.

Alex looked at them one by one, "Sir. I'm sorry but I haven't known anyone of these girls yet."

"But you mean… Mia! Are you sure? I always see that girl comes near you! Don't tell me you still don't her?" Mr. Berge said unbelievingly.

"Oh of course except for Mia!"

"But how about these other girls! They're the hottest girls in this school and how come these naughty girls haven't introduced themselves to you yet?"

"Oh yeah well who knows... I mean yeah maybe I just forgot their names haha!" Alex said, afraid that the director might catch him lying. "I mean, Mr. Berge, why don't you give me a chance to look for my own partner someone who I can really work with comfortably and of course someone's who's also good in acting."

"Hmm… that's a good suggestion well I guess you're right there and maybe it's time to have a new face on the stage! Just make sure she's pretty and a good actress, alright?"

"No prob… there are lots of talented and pretty girls in this school for sure there's no way I couldn't find the perfect one!" Alex assured the director.

"Well Alex I will only give you until tomorrow to find the perfect one! But if you weren't able to choose I'm expecting you to have your choice among the five… and have Mia on top of your priorities… okay?

"Sure, sir."

**XXX**

Alex was walking alone in the quiet lobby of the school. He was thinking so deeply who he will present to the director to play for the lead role Beauty, upon walking in deep thought Alex bumped suddenly onto someone. He looked at the face in front of him and saw Cagalli whose expression was like she was about to apologize.

Alex continued walking as if he hadn't noticed her.

"Alex. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alex paused and said without even looking at her, "I accept your apology."

"Hey! What's your problem! I already say sorry… What is it that you still want just to treat me the same as before! If you want I'll do anything you ask me just forgive me!"

"Really, Cagalli?" Alex smirked as if he's planning something fishy.

"Well except the thing you asked me that night!"

"Of course! Promise this one's easy! I just want you to play the role Beauty, my leading lady in the play Beauty and the Beast!"

"What!!"

"Wait don't over-react! It's just a small thing you know and besides I thought you want me to forgive you?"

"Of course but not in that way! For your information I've never been and will never be into acting!"

"So you don't want?"

"No! I told you, NEVER!!"

"Well if that's what you want." Alex left Cagalli without further urging her to accept the role.

"Wait Alex! You still haven't forgiven me!" Cagalli tried catching up with him.

"And you still haven't done what I want you to do!"

"But that's too much!"

"See!"

"Okay fine I ACCEPT just forgive me okay?" Alex turned to Cagalli with a wide smile on his face.

"Finally."

"But Alex… you know I haven't performed in a stage all my life. And what more now that I'll play the lead role? I'm not really good in acting! I might become a laughing stock on the stage! Besides Mr. Berge might not agree to me! Definitely he won't because he has already seen my acting skills a lot of times every time we had a play, monologue or whatever acting class we had and all those I mean ALL were horrible!! And I haven't auditioned for the role. I'm not even an English club member so you see it's really impossible?" Cagalli stated all the possible things that might change Alex' mind but it seemed that Alex didn't even listen to anything she said.

"Cagalli, don't panic of course I'll assist you in there. And Mr. Berge is not a problem. You know he was the one who asked me to choose whoever leading lady I want so I guess that won't be a problem anymore. And about the last you said uhm… what's that? Not being an English club member as if you've not been through a lot of English weeks! Of course members or not they can join and audition for the play."

"BUT…"

"Will you accept it or not?"

"Okay… I will." Cagalli said helplessly.

--_To be continued--_

* * *

_pinkberry _ü


	4. Beauty and the Beast

_**Chapter 4: Beauty and the Beast**_

"Scene 12! TAKE 34! ACTION!" Standing before the stage, the director with his two hands on his waist shouted exasperatedly. The blonde girl in front of him was trying to reach the bottom of his patience. He didn't know why in the hell, of all people Alex chose her to play for the role. And for goodness sake! There was only one week left before the play would be staged and yet they were still halfway through with the play! The sounds, costumes, lights, props, stage… everything was all set but all those would be useless if they couldn't finish the whole play for a period of just one week!

Cagalli looked at the stout guy in front of her. He was playing the role of a merchant who was Beauty's father. He seemed so irritated to her but at the same time pitied her for trying so hard to please Mr. Berge but still couldn't. Cagalli's eyes were both droopy after spending sleepless nights practicing and memorizing her script. She knew how everyone was so eager to make the play successful that's why Cagalli was trying her best to do her role but it seemed that no matter how hard she tried Mr. Berge just ended up having a hard time to her. Maybe acting was not just really her line. But this wasn't the right time to back out; she had to do her part and not to let all their hard works be put into waste. And for the thirty-fourth time she delivered her line again. "Papa, do not worry much about me. I had this wonderful dream last night. A beautiful la-"

"CUT!" Mr. Berge shouted for the nth time. "I give up!" He threw the paper he was holding and without any word he walked out of the theater. Everyone fell silent as they watched Mr. Berge exited the hall. As soon as he went out, everyone began whispering their opinions. And almost everyone was blaming Cagalli. Cagalli went out, tears falling freely on her cheeks.

**XXX **

Cagalli went to the school gardens. She sat on one of the stone chairs and there she burst everything that she had been feeling.

Suddenly someone approached her and sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" Cagalli said in between sobs.

"I heard what happened a while ago." Alex said knowingly.

"See what you did! You're ruining all they had worked for and you're making me looked like an idiot in front them! Much worse they're all blaming me for ruining the play which I didn't mean to! But I understand them. It really hurts to see all your efforts are put into waste just because of some beginner. Alex, I'm doing my best! But I told you I wasn't really born with acting skills!"

"I'm sorry, Cagalli I didn't mean to put you in this kind situation. But it's too late to quit now. "

"I know. If only my best friend is here, I know he could help me and make me stronger." Cagalli sighed. "Umm… Alex sorry for blaming you, I know it's my own decision so no one else has to be responsible for it except for me."

"But, Cagalli, I'm still the one who put you into this…" Alex said with guilt. "Anyway why don't you just give me a shot of your line and let's see what's wrong."

"As you wish…" Cagalli began reciting her line, "Papa, do not worry much about me. I had this wonderful dream last night. A beautiful lady talked to me in my dream and assured me that everything will be safe. So do not despair, papa. I know everything will turn out fine." Cagalli recited the whole line with all the emotions she could muster. It turned out convincing like she was really about to be parted from a loved one.

"Hmm… that's really nice!" Alex commented truthfully.

"True?" Cagalli asked unbelievably

Alex nodded. "Hmm… But I'm wondering why didn't you perform like that a while ago?"

"You mean you were actually there? You've seen my performance?"

"Yes I watched you. I was at the props committee… trying to help them with some stuff. But Cagalli, as I was saying your performance back there was not even half of what you just did now."

"Really?"

"Yes. I guess your problem is that you're being conscious whenever you're already on stage. I mean that's just normal for beginners. But Cagalli come to think of it, a lot of girls are dying just to be in your position and not everyday someone's given a chance to play a lead role. So would you still let your consciousness eat you in front of everyone? While for those people who think that you're unworthy of the role… don't you think it's time for you to show them what you've got? Oh don't ever say again that you don't have the acting skills! Of course there's no such thing as that. Everyone, even you and I are given equal skills it's just up to us whether to hone them or not."

Cagalli for a while was enthralled at how Alex was able to feel her so lightened. She couldn't remove her gaze from his emerald eyes. With the way Alex looked and spoke to her, she could feel Athrun's presence just in him. "Thank you, Alex. And you're right there! Not everyday someone's given a chance to play a lead role… which I guess is the same with my best friend Athrun. You know what… Athrun is just like you. You both love acting the only difference is that he was never given a chance to play the lead role. Maybe because of his looks but swear he is a really good actor and I mean it… he's better than anyone here. So I guess for my best friend's sake I won't let this chance pass. For sure if he's here he would be very proud of me… that's why I have to do my best so when he comes back I would brag to him that I already played a lead role and he still hasn't! Wahaha!" Cagalli heartily laughed. _While beside her Alex smiled inwardly. _

**XXX **

Cagalli and Alex went back on the theater together. There they saw Mr. Berge rehearsing some scenes with the other characters. His back with the same high spirit level he had when they had the first practice for the play. It was like nothing happened a while ago.

As the people in the theater noticed the newcomers, they welcomed the two leading characters with a lively and friendly smile. When Mr. Berge noticed Cagalli's presence he immediately called her and instructed her and the others as well to practice their scene again. As soon as Cagalli stepped on the stage her eyes immediately traveled towards Alex who happened to be looking and also smiling at her.

She smiled back at him and said, "I can do this!"

"Okay everyone back to your places!" The director told everyone as he clapped his hands.

"Scene 12. One, two, three. Action!"

And so the practice went on. Cagalli delivered her lines flawlessly and for the very first time she received a compliment from Mr. Berge. From then on everything for her became easy. She played Beauty's role with much ease and passion. Alex, on the other hand, was also doing great that was why Cagalli couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated to him. But she was proud of him nonetheless. The practice went on smoothly. They were able to practice a lot of scenes. And in every scene, Cagalli's performance was undoubtedly improving.

**XXX**

On the night after their rigorous practice for the play, Alex was the only one left at the theater. He was busily fixing all his things inside his bag when someone approached him and began sliding her hands at his arms down to his hands.

"Hmm Alex, you know… you really hurt me when you chose that _sick_ gir- uh Alex!"

Alex clutched Mia's wrist firmly making Mia leaned closer to him. "Watch your words Mia. Use that word again to her and you'll be sorry." Then Alex forcefully threw his grip to her.

"Hey what's your problem? Why are you so cold to me! Have I done you something wrong? I just wanted to be close to you! What's wrong with that? And you know what? I haven't been like this to a guy before! I let them come to me… and court me! But you! You were so insensitive! I've been waiting here all this time but you were just ignoring me. And it was also because of too much waiting for you that I haven't been in a relationship for the longest time!"

"So you want me to apologize then."

Mia didn't mind his sarcasm. "You want Cagalli, right? But unfortunately she wants someone else. Oh poor boy… You know what Alex it's really useless pushing yourself to her since it's so obvious that she will never like you. So why not just have somebody else. Someone who can be perfect for you… someone like-"

"You," Alex finished her statement and laughed at her. He got his bag and placed it on his shoulders then turned to Mia again. This time he spoke softly with his lips centimeters away from Mia's. "I guess, Mia, you must know this; i_f you can't accept someone at his worst then you definitely don't deserve him at his best._"

Mia was dazed for a moment but as soon as Alex left the theater, that one last sentence left a disturbing mysterious meaning to her.

**XXX**

The last day of the practice had been so exhausting. Everyone was cramming since tomorrow would be the judgment day. They had to squeeze _all_ they have to do for one day. And unfortunately it was only now they've gotten the chance to practice the last and most important scene. They really have to work hard for it because this would be the scene that would leave a lasting impression to everyone. To make everything much worse they still have to practice the play from the start.

"HUWHAAT!!" Everyone turned their heads at the sudden commotion made by a blonde who was a while ago, silently sitting on a corner and peacefully reading the script.

"Cagalli?" Mr. Berge turned his attention to her.

"Why haven't anyone told me that at the end of this play there would be WHAT no- Hell NO!"

"Cagalli, what's your problem?" this time it was Alex's turn to confront with the blonde.

"You! Why didn't you tell me that there would be a kissing scene at the end of the play! Don't tell me you planned all this! Yes that's right! You chose me because you want to take advantage of me!"

"Hey don't accuse me of that!" Alex suddenly blushed furiously.

"Mr. Berge, do Alex and I really have to kiss at the end? But I still haven't kissed a guy in my whole life! Look I have this idea why don't we just let my hair fall from behind and cover our lips then we'll just move our heads like we're kissing! Yes that's a brilliant idea!" Cagalli complimented herself.

"NO!!" Mr. Berge screamed out of disagreement.

"But—"

"Everyone back to your places. We're going to practice the last scene now!"

"But how about my propo—" Cagalli said relentlessly but before she could continue Mr. Berge immediately snapped her off.

"CAGALLI and Alex on the stage! NOW!" Mr. Berge retorted. Then the both of them obediently followed him.

Then the practice for the last scene went on and with all honesty it became almost perfect. Of course there was still no kissing yet. After that they started practicing the whole play again and this time with costumes, lights, sounds and everything. The last general practice went on smoothly, except for the last part wherein the director already instructed Cagalli and Alex to include the kissing part. Because with all the still props, music on going, spotlight's lighting and everyone's mouth opened, the two figures in front just remained frozen while their eyes awkwardly avoiding one another's.

"NO! I can't!" suddenly Cagalli's piercing voice slashed the serenity of the whole play.

Everyone was at still, no one dared to speak and everyone was throwing deathly glares at her. "No! I mean not now! Tomorrow… Promise I'll do it tomorrow. Of course I have to do my best tomorrow! I SWEAR! Forgive me…" With that Cagalli ran down the stage and out of the theater.

Mr. Berge sat back on his chair, caught his forehead with his two hands and sighed. Alex approached him and talked to him. "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to cause you much trouble-"

"No Alex it's alright! Honestly, I didn't expect for Cagalli to be such a great actress. Actually she's perfect for the role if only she's not stubborn. I could also feel that she could easily captivate the hearts of the audience tomorrow. But Alex if she will do the kissing tomorrow without even making her self comfortable doing it with you; the last and most important part of the play will look bland. I think you really have to talk to her. I'll trust everything in you, Alex."

"I'll do my best." And then he left the theater to follow Cagalli.

**XXX**

Alex was able to catch up with Cagalli on her way out of the school. Then he walked up with her without saying any words.

"Hey won't you say anything?" Cagalli began breaking the dead air.

"Are you mad?" Alex said as they continued walking

"Do I really look like I'm going to kill?" Cagalli joked and stopped to face him. Alex followed her.

"So you're doing _it_ tomorrow?" Alex inquired.

"I don't know. But I guess I will…. of course I have to. But I don't how…" Cagalli said confused.

"Cagalli, I won't force you to do it now. Of course a kiss will never be real kiss if there's no emotion involved, right? So I guess tomorrow… let's just allow the emotions of the characters we're portraying engulf us and for sure it will just come out naturally. So don't think much about it, I promise you tomorrow everything's going to be _perfect_."

"Come what may…"

Cagalli smiled at Alex appreciatively,

**XXX**

'_Today is the day.' _Cagalli declared as she gazed her self in front of a full-length mirror. She was wearing a cream off-shouldered dress that falls down to her ankle and a pendant that glitters on her white chest. She also had a very light make up. Her cheeks were slightly pink, her lips were glossy rose and her eyelids were greenish pink in color. She also wore a long blonde wig that was smoothly curving down her waist. All hairs covering her forehead were also swept back to give way for her perfectly trimmed eyebrows.

"I've never seen such a dazzlingly beautiful creature in all my life!" Alex exclaimed from behind the mirror.

For a short moment, Cagalli left her mouth opened as she first saw Alex. She stared at the beastly figure in front of her. Then she began bursting all the laughter she felt. "Wahaha! Look at you Alex wahaha! How have you grown your body that big? Look at your hand! Is that really all prosthetics! Can I touch your ears… it's a bit long! Oh what happened to your eyebrows… have you forgotten to shave them for years! Haha your horns! It fits you but I guess you deserve more! WaHaha! And your beard you look like Santa only yours were brown. Wahaha!"

"Go laugh! Laugh! Laugh! Let's see who has the last laugh once I transform into a handsome prince!" Alex said with a smirk.

"Wahahaha!" Cagalli ignored him and continued laughing.

**XXX**

An hour before the play started, the whole theater was already crowded with hundreds of people. Mostly high school students who were so eager to see the performance of their crushes or friends. Anywhere you look, you will surely no longer see any vacant chairs. All were occupied even the elevated aisles at both sides of the theater. They insisted the English club members to let them enter even doubling the original price of the ticket. They didn't care whether paying double or sitting on the aisle or chair because what was important for them was that they let them enter and watched the play. Tickets were also sold out even before the day of the play which really never happened among the previous presentations. And among all the plays staged by the English club, this for sure was the most successful. And the main reason for this success was Alex and Cagalli. Actually half of the audience consisted of Alex's diehard fans which of course were mostly girls. One-fourth was Cagalli's fan boys. While the remaining ones were fans of other characters and some neutrals as well.

Inside the theater, almost everyone was simultaneously talking. Each and everyone had the same topic which was all about the play. And the most heated topic amongst everyone was Alex and Cagalli's kissing scene. Of course Cagalli's fan boys were frantic at Alex for taking advantage of _their_ Cagalli and Alex's fan girls on the other hand were all outraged at Cagalli for having to kiss _their_ Alex. Almost everyone was already shouting just to make their companions hear what they were saying. But the moment the announcer pronounced that the play would start in just a minute all noise instantly died down. All the lights in the theater suddenly disappeared making the whole theater plunge into darkness and silence. Drifting to the serenity of the hall was the lively melodious sound of the chirping of birds. Suddenly the lights on the stage sprang up showing three ladies in dress and a fat old guy holding a cane.

**XXX**

Cagalli felt her heart beat abnormally fast as soon as the lights showed up indicating that their play has finally started. She tried to peep at the audience but all she could see was darkness as if no one's watching their play but she knew that behind that darkness hundreds of eyes were watching her. Cagalli felt nervous at that thought but immediately calmed herself down and tried to focus for the play, successfully she was able to do so.

For almost one and a half hour the play went on without any major or minor bungles. Everything was going as it has been practiced except for one scene where Cagalli somehow forgot a bit of her line and had her own ad lib. But what she did was great for no one even noticed that she had already altered some lines. Many were amazed at Cagalli's performance and wondered why she hasn't been starred on the previous plays. Alex, on the other hand, was simply bravo. He played the beast's role with such fervor. All his lines were delivered perfectly like it all came from the bottom of his heart. Most of the females in the audience couldn't help screaming out of joy just seeing their beloved Alex performed on the stage. They didn't care even if he was in his beastly outfit throughout the play.

And now for the most awaited part of the play…

Everyone's eyes were focused at the center as soon as a bluish hazy light illuminated two figures at the stage.

"Dearest Beast! You're dying, and it's all my fault!" Cagalli cried, pearly tears slowly falling down her cheeks. She caressed Beast's head affectionately as he held him on her lap. Melancholy music playing softly at the background…

"No… don't say that…" Alex spoke weakly as he tried to reach Cagalli's cheeks and wipe her tears away. "It isn't your fault, Beauty."

"No! I broke my promise! If I only came back much early… this wouldn't have happened!"

"But my dear, every life surely has to end… life is not how long you lived but how you were able to make it meaningful. And with that I thank you… for making mine as meaningful as I could ever imagine. Just by coming here willingly and by treating me normally despite of my appearance, you were able to give me another chance to live. And with your tears right now, you make me feel special and in all my life as a beast no one has ever made me feel so loved… and with that I'm setting you now free! You're now free to have your life back." The Beast smiled as he tried to open his eyes to see his beloved for one last time.

"But you're my life!" Cagalli sobbed. "I realize how much you mean to me. I can't live without you! I love you and I would gladly marry you." As she spoke, tears fell on the beast's peaceful face.

Suddenly the whole stage was clouded with blue, yellow, pink, red, green and violet smoke… plus different colors of dazzling lights illuminating the whole stage. It lasted for more than a minute and when it all faded, the gloomy dark place was now replaced with trees, flowers, rose bushes and happily chirping birds. Everything turned out so magical and in front of Beauty, was no longer the Beast but a handsome young prince!

"Where's Beast?" cried Cagalli her facial expression showing confusion.

"I am the Beast… _Cagalli_," replied Alex.

Cagalli was shocked as soon as Alex mentioned her name. She looked at him in the eye seeing if it was just a mistake but with Alex's intimate gaze at her it seemed that he intentionally said her name.

The audience, even the director and other members of the play were able to hear it as well. But they all just ignored it of the thought that it was just accidental.

"I was doomed to remain a beast forever until a true heart could love me for myself. And because you were able to fully accept me despite of my flaws and still cared for me despite of everything I've done to you… you have finally broken this terrible spell on me, _Cagalli_."

And for the second time Alex said her name. Everyone most especially Cagalli couldn't believe everything they were hearing. Everything he was doing was no longer on the script. From that moment, Cagalli was already in complete utter shock and was entirely lost with their play.

"No it can't be…" Cagalli weakly whispered but enough to be heard by everyone through her lapel microphone.

Then he continued now facing the audience, while beside him was Cagalli. "Yes I am _Athrun Zala_… the _beast_ in this school before. I was the beast who tried to live normally like everyone else. I tried so hard to excel in everything with the hopes that someday the girl I badly wanted would finally notice me. Unfortunately, she's _disgusted_ to me but even so I continued worshipping her. And in the process of tailing her, I even hurt the only person who fully accepted me and was able to see me beyond my flaws… _my best friend_. One day after my best friend defended me from the insults of that girl, I foolishly told her insignificance in my life… that I don't need her protecting me… that it would be better if _she would just get out of my life_. I know that was all folly but I was so blinded that time. After our fight the girl I wanted and hated me so much miraculously became my girl friend. The news spread like fire. Everywhere I go I heard students criticizing our relationship saying that I was just being played on. But I was so happy back then that I became absolutely invulnerable to all their denunciations and that it came to a point that I even forgot about my best friend whom I hurt so much. Until one day, I've learned that my girlfriend's real intention was to revenge on my best friend for humiliating her just to defend me. And after successfully driving my attention away from my best friend and making her jealous; my girlfriend quickly ended our relationship or rather _her game_. I was so heartbroken that time that all that came to my mind was my best friend. All the happy memories we've shared together suddenly flashed back to my mind and I felt so guilty for forsaking her and our friendship for a girl who was not even half my best friend's worth. I wanted to go to her burst to her all I felt that time but knowing after all I did to her… I know it was just simply _impossible_. So I decided to go to my grandfather's house to escape even in just a short time all the harsh realities that unfolded to me. I know I must discover my real self more before I face everything. But on my way to my grandfather's house I ended up being hit by a car. I didn't know what exactly happened to me after that incident. It was like a very long sleep but when I woke up and faced myself at the mirror I saw a very unfamiliar person. My parents told me that the owner of the car who hit me was a cosmetic surgeon and as a compensation for the accident he underwent me for a free plastic surgery. I was so confused what to do after that but my parents were insisting me to transfer into a new school and have a new life. At first I agreed with them but suddenly I remembered my best friend and the promise I left to her in a letter. That was when I finally made up my mind to come back here and tell her how much she's important to me. But before I went here I made up a plan, I concealed my whole identity and waited for this moment to tell her and everyone here about _everything._ Yes, all these were my plan and even this play was part of it. And right now I want to apologize especially to Mr. Berge, actors, actresses, staffs and crews who all worked hard for this play and everyone gathered here who are watching, for using your precious time hearing all my sentiments. I know I shouldn't have used this play for my own cause but for the girl who's so important to me I'm willing to accept whatever consequences you'll give me after just give me this chance to say in front of the hundreds of our schoolmates here my deepest and sincerest apology to her."

**XXX**

Mia was also at the audience's seat when Athrun said all these. She couldn't believe all she was hearing and hated him for how this guy was revealing all she had done to him in public. Of course everyone in their school knew that the 'girl friend' Athrun was talking about was she. Their relationship was immensely known through out the school but the real reason for Athrun's sudden disappearance and Mia's real intention in their relationship was still unknown to them. For that she thought of a way to stop everything.

"You!" She pointed at Athrun. "Don't you see that with what you're doing you're just ruining the whole play?! We didn't pay for our seats just to hear those craps!" Mia waited for someone to agree with her but as she looked around everyone's attention was focused at the sad story of Athrun and Cagalli… some were even crying. In short Mia just looked like a fool talking to no one at all.

Even Mr. Berge and the whole casts and crews of the play went out of the back stage to watch all that was happening.

"Whoah! That was so romantic for him to do that!" One student said.

"That was wonderful! I think I have to cast them again on the next English club play and this time it will be their own story that is going to be staged!" Mr. Berge sniffed and wiped the tears on his eyes.

**XXX**

Cagalli was still speechless since the time Athrun revealed his real self to her. She was just listening to everything he was saying. And she couldn't help but wear a yearning smile on her face as tears continued flowing down on her cheeks.

This time Athrun faced her, held her two hands with his and knelt in front of her while his emerald eyes locked with her gold ones. "Cagalli, forgive me for coming all the way this far before I tell you all the truth. I know how you've been so worried about me but I believe a simple 'sorry' won't be enough to amend all wrong things I've done to you. Cagalli, you've been such a real good friend to me. You're always there whenever I need someone to talk to. You always make me happy whenever I feel down. But all those were sacrificed when I chose a very foolish love over our friendship. I know I've lost a real great part of my life when I left you. And now I finally realized your true importance in my life and without you I will surely be _nothing_. Cagalli, from the deepest bottom of my heart I'm really really sorry for everything. You're the only person who's able to accept me… not for who I become but for who I really am. And I am so touched when you declined _Alex's_ proposal to you and still waited for _Athrun Zala's _return. But like what I've promised; I will come back… not as anyone else but as Athrun Zala, your best friend. And Cagalli, in front of these hundreds of people as our witness, I promise you that I will never leave your side again and I will always be here to love you."

Cagalli began sobbing; her voice was overcome by her tears. Athrun stood up and hugged her trying to calm her down. They stayed in that position for more than a minute until Athrun was able to calm her. "I know it's you Athrun even the first time I saw you! I know it's you! I could feel it! And of course you're already forgiven even before! Athrun, I love you! I love you so much! And I'm so glad that now I know that you were able to _see me even just for once_…" The whole crowd who was a while ago crying was now laughing at Cagalli's outbursts.

Without any signs, Athrun instantly grabbed Cagalli's waist closer to him until their faces went few inches closer and then Athrun flashed his ever so charming smile at her then without any further thinking the both of them locked their lips and passionately kissed each other.

And with all the applause coming from the crowd, Athrun and Cagalli were finally lost in a world only they could know.

--_The End--_

* * *

And that's it for the last chapter! I hope you all had a great time reading! And oh YES! These guys… A BIG BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU: Namdongco-TheGreatMushroom, icysweet34, lac73, AkiMiya, Bianca (hope I answerd ol ur questions dis chap & I hope you could have ur own account), Urie Gundam, Million Voices, Hades.Throne.Heiress, aishiteru (thanks for recommending… I hope u could also log in with ur own account!), Jade Valentine, Naiyobi, Freyris, gseedlover, da.cheese.cake, cara410, and Elegant Lily. I'm sure guys, without you, I won't be inspired continuing this story! Your reviews simply mean so much to me! I just hope I made you all satisfied with this story because you all made me really happy! Thank you so much again! I hope you could also be with me on my upcoming fics! Bye for now! .

_pinkberry _ü


End file.
